Symptoms Of Our Hearts
by Waves of Rage
Summary: Trish has always loved John he developes feelings for her can they confess their love and end up with each other? Trish Stratus X John Cena One Shot


Hey so this is a one-shot about John Cena and Trish Stratus because I love, love, love them. And this one-shot is called "Symptoms Of Our Hearts"

"So have you decided to tell John yet? You know about your feelings towards him?" Randy asked Trish her second best guy friend he was the only one who knew about Trish's feelings for her best friend John Cena "No I haven't but I will tonight when I see him" she responded Sadly John was engaged with his girlfriend of two years Melina Perez the four were all best friends Since high school they went to college together and they all became professional wrestlers When Trish decided to retire it was because John and Melina started dating she couldn't handle seeing John with another woman especially not her best friend Trish had always loved John since they first met but she was always too scared to tell John how she felt and well Randy knew how that felt he was in love with Melina

Meanwhile with John and Melina "We need to talk" he said to his fiance she instantly stopped and faced him he was sitting on the bed she sat next to him Melina knew where this was going she didn't want to hear those words nobody does especially when you're in a relationship "Melina, honey you know how much I love you and well this is going to be hard for me to say but... but-" he was cut off immediately by her lips They kissed for a few seconds until he finally broke it "Wait let me finish" he said as he grabbed both of her hands and looked her directly in the eyes "John" she managed to say and silenced him with her finger over his mouth "I know where this is going you want to call off the engagement because you think it isn't working out" she said He had a face of guilt it was true "I knew it" she sad as her eyes got watery "It's just recently I've developed feelins for someone else and I just thought it would be best if we ended it like this before one of us got really hurt" John said as tears fell down his face it was rare for him to ever cry she knew that he didn't want to hurt her "John I don't need any explanations I'm just glad you're telling me this in the most sensative way" she told him as she leaned closer to hug him

"Just promise me we won't stop being friends" she said with a small smile John smiled a bit too "I promise" he said as they leaned in even closer their mere inches apart "No matter what happens you'll always be something special to me" she said in a low whisper They kissed their last and most passionate kiss it was sweet and simple it was their goodbye kiss

"If you don't mind me asking John is this person you're developing feelings for.... is it Trish?" she asked wanting to know the reason for their break up "Yeah" he said with a small nod "I'm glad you're having feelings for her because she's a great person and you deserve to be happy" she walked out the door

"Yeah she's a great person" he said as he ran into the kitchen grabbed his car keys and rushed outside he was going to Trish's house to tell her everything

Melina went to Randy's place she kocked on the door but no one answered she decided to leave until she saw Randy coming in through the drive way He got out the car and saw her he could tell she was crying "Hi Randal" she said she always called him by his real name because she just liked to He never minded because he was secretly in love with her and he always thought it sounded cute the way she said his name "John and I broke off the engagement and I really need someone to console me and I really would like to be with you also if you don't mind" she said he hugged her tightly and led her inside his house

"So why did you guys call off the engagement?" he asked "John developed feelings for Trish" she said as she put her head on his chest "I know you probably don't want to hear this but now I have no one that can lve me you know" she said as she wiped her tears away "Don't say that I'm sure there are plenty of people who love you" Randy said "Oh come on Randal who can possibly love me?" she asked "I do" he told her the truth he had been keeping away from her "I've always loved you Melina I was always here for you Melina haven't you ever noticed I've been in love with you since the day I can remember" he said as he captured her lips They broke it off after a few moments "Are you willing to give me a chance?" he asked hoping for a possibility that he could show Melina just how much he loves her "I'd like that" she said as she kissed him

John got to Trish's he knocked on her door hoping she would open She opened about a minute later "John I was just about to go to your place to see you" she said kind of suprised that John was in front of her door "Melina and I broke off our engagement" he said as he got closer "What? Why? Here why don't you come in" he came in as they went in to the living room and sat down on the couch near by the fire place "I told her we were't working out and that I was developing feelings for some one else" he said as he leaned in closer to Trish and looked in to her brown eyes "Feelings? For who?" she was obviously confused about this "I think I love you Trish I think I always have loved you Trish and I'm barely realizing right now that we're meant to be there's is a reason you're my best friend cause I was born to tell you I love you, you bring out the best of me Trish" he confessed She was in shock

The man she has always loved is he really telling her that he loves her?  
She must be dreaming but she wasn't she was wide awake

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked was this now a mistake he thought "Ahhh crap, fuck man don't tell me I just ruined our friendship and you don't feel what I feel, and that you don't want to be more than just friends" he said now he was worried did he just screw up his life?

"Ohhh John no you haven't... John I've been in love with you since the day we became friends I've always been too afraid to say anything" she confessed her feelings to John the love of her life

"Then I guess this means it's time for us to you know.... perhaps kiss" he said kind of unsure of what they should do Trish giggled a bit "John you've always been so what's the word.... perfect" she said They leaned in even closer as they kissed eachother Their first kiss as a couple who would have thought they would have ended up with each other They stopped "Wow that was so not describable" he said trying to find thw right words to say "You mean indescribable" she laughed Then he laughed "Yeah what you said honey" he captured her lips once more as they both layed on the couch with Trish on top of him They were certain that they were made for each other and that them being together was perfect

"Wait this doesn't feel right" Trish said as they stopped their make out session "If you're not ready we don't have to you know" he said Trish made the best choice of her life and that was fall in love with John "No I meant this kind of stuff should be done in a bed you know... the couch can kind of be uncomftorable" she said as she bit her bottom lip He laughed and smiled He picked her up and carried her to her room where they made love And after they were done with well you know what "I think that may have been the best sex in my life" John admitted "I love you John" she said starring in to his ocean blue eyes "I love you too Trish" as they kissed once again Sincce then the two were inseperable

About ten years later.  
"Can you believe we've been together for ten years Trish" John said as they were walking on the beach hand in hand "I never thought we would end up with eachother" she said "Mommy Daddy I'm getting hungry" their daughter said "Are you sweetie here why don't we go back home where I'll cook your favorite food pasta" John said as he picked up their daughter Primella Skyler Cena They had gotten married after a year of being together and their daughter was four years old "Come on Primella" he grabbed Primella by the hand and hekd Trish's hand with the other as they walked towards the car

"Thanks for giving me what I always wanted John" she said "And that was?" he asked "A person who loves me and a daughter" she said as she looked at Primella and gave her a kiss on her cheek then she gave her husband a passionate kiss

They lived happily ever after

Well there goes my one shot hope you folks liked it I was kind of sad that Melina and John broke up (  
But atleast she stayed with Randy )  
I still can't choose who's cuter with John Trish or Melina Anways good bye folks


End file.
